Truth and Consequences
by katrinachance
Summary: On the night of the masque, a young woman listens outside of the palace to the conversation between Rodmilla and LePieu. Lo and Behold, she is Danielle's long lost sister Ariella! Updated January 4 2006
1. Default Chapter:Prologue

Prologue

Night of the Masque

                A young woman boards her carriage as the masque comes to an end.  She still couldn't believe what had just happened to that poor young woman.  The woman she worked under was so cruel.  And whatever dreams the young woman had of a future with the prince. They had just been torn apart.

                The carriage is about to move when she sees Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent conversing with the armor bearer Pierre Le Pieu.  She motions to her coachman to wait as she listens to the conversation.

                "So tomorrow, baroness, I come with all your things and return them in exchange for Danielle?  What an enticing offer," Le Pieu says quietly.

                "I wish to give you what you desire so that when the prince arrives to claim Marguerite, we do not look like paupers," Rodmilla says.

                "Agreed.  I will have my servants gather up everything tonight so that I can claim her as soon as I can," Le Pieu says.

                "Thank you," Rodmilla says before they head for their respective carriages.

                She signals for her coachman to leave and he spurs the horses and they head off for her home, the Manoir de la Fere.

                An older, but not looking it, woman paces inside the manor's parlor waiting for her oldest daughter to return home from the masque.  Her daughter had been so excited to receive an invitation to the masque.  She had gone alone, because her mother had been slightly ill earlier in the evening and didn't feel like she should go.

                The house was quiet, as her beloved husband lay sleeping upstairs as well as her only son.  It was at these times, though, that she thought about the daughter that was not with her.  The one she had to leave behind with her adulterous first husband.  She thought about her youngest daughter often.  She hadn't heard anything about her since her first husband's death ten years ago.

                She is shaken out of her thoughts by the arrival of the carriage carrying her daughter home from the masque.  She stands in the center of the room and waits for her daughter to come into the manor.

                The young woman enters the house where she knows her mother is waiting to hear about the masque.  "Hello, mother," she greets her with a smile on her face.

                "Hello, my dear Ariella.  How was the masque? Did they announce whom the prince will marry soon?" her mother asks.

                "No, mother, they did not.  They were about to, when a young woman appeared at the stairs and the prince stopped the king from saying anymore and he ran to her and brought her forward.  They were about halfway to the dais, when out of nowhere comes Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and she tells the prince that the young woman is not who she says she is," Ariella explains to her mother.

                "Of course she isn't, for she is using my first name and my maiden name," her mother says.

                "Well, the prince doesn't believe it at first, that she isn't Comtesse Nicole du Loncret, even thought the Baroness says her real name is Danielle du Barbarac, but finally, he realizes it's true.  All along, he was spending time with one of the Baroness's servants and he immediately dismisses her and she runs out crying and I even saw her fall just outside the palace," Ariella says, then she notices the angry look on her mother's face.  "Mother, why are you all of a sudden angry?"

                "Because it's the Baroness's fault that I haven't heard anything about your youngest sister in ten years.  She turned her into a servant and that is a crime," Nicole tells her, hatred for Rodmilla showing in her eyes.

                Ariella wonders what her mother means by that, until she realizes the truth about what had happened.  Danielle was her sister!  Her youngest sister!  "You are right.  Baroness de Ghent must pay.  We must stop her plan with Le Pieu," Ariella says.

                "What is she planning with Le Pieu," Nicole asks her daughter.

                "In exchange for all of the items she sold to him, she is going to give him Danielle," Ariella tells her.  "I overheard them before I left."

                "We can turn that to our advantage.  We can make a deal with him too.  Have him bring Danielle home in exchange for something," Nicole says.

                "Well, we could give him one of our servants.  He does have quite an interest in Jenna," Ariella says.

                "And it is mutual.  Call her in here and we will see if she goes for it," Nicole says.

                By morning, everything is set up.  Nicole had met with Le Pieu and he had agreed to her terms.  Marrying a beautiful young servant, as he said he would do, was better than receiving a horrible punishment from a Duke, Duchess, and their children.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The next morning

                (The first part of this chapter is directly from the movie)

                "Ah, monsieur Le Pieu, right on time."

                "It's all here, Baroness, right down to the very last candlestick."

                "My father's books, his paintings, you sold them to him!"

                "Yes, and now they're back.  I couldn't very well have us looking like paupers when the king arrives."

                "Thank you, monsieur.  This means the world to us."

                "I'm a businessman, Danielle, not a philanthropist."

                "I don't understand."

                "I couldn't very well have you around distracting the prince, could I?"

                "The baroness and I have come to, uh, an arrangement."

                "You for all this.  Although, I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal," Rodmilla says rubbing her hands together.

                Le Pieu's men come up behind her and grab her, as she gasps, "NO" she begins to shout as they carry her somewhat gently to the carriage.  As the men are about to put her in the carriage, Le Pieu whispers in her ear.

                "Danielle, your mother is waiting.  Quit struggling!" he quietly commands.

                She turns and looks at him with a questioning look.

                "You will understand shortly," Le Pieu says and lets his men place her unharmed into the carriage.  It takes off with him across from her.  A smile lights up his face at the thought of what is about to happen.

                Ten minutes later, they arrive at the Manoir de la Fere and Le Pieu sees the family waiting for them, as well as his bride Jenna.

                The footman opens the carriage door and helps both Le Pieu and Danielle out of the carriage.  Danielle looks around questioningly until she sees her family.  "Mother?"

                "Danielle, my child, welcome home," Nicole says happily, approaching her beautiful youngest daughter.  She grasps her arms as she gazes at her.  She was even more beautiful than she had imagined early that morning when she had met with Le Pieu.

                "Oh mother," Danielle says before she bursts into tears.  Nicole immediately embraces her as her daughter sobs.  This is a dream come true for both of them.

                At the same time, the young servant Jenna rushes forward into the arms of her to-be husband.  "Oh Pierre!"

                "My beloved Jenna!  I have loved you from afar for so long and now my greatest wish is coming true, to be your husband," Le Pieu says with passion in his tone.

                "Indeed, you will be married this very day," Duke Anthony de la Fere, Danielle's stepfather and Nicole's husband, tells them as he approaches them a moment later.

                "Thank you, milord.  We have both wanted this day to happen for so long," Jenna says as she leans against Le Pieu happily.

                He embraces Jenna  "Yes, thank you, Anthony.  If I had known long ago that Danielle was her daughter and your stepdaughter, I would have brought her home sooner," he says.

                Anthony nods and then turns to his wife and youngest stepdaughter and watched them as they embraced and waited to move toward them until they had parted.

                When they parted, Nicole introduced Danielle to the rest of her family.  "Danielle, this is your stepfather Duke Anthony de la Fere, your brother Michael de la Fere, and your sister Ariella de la Fere."

                "Hello, stepfather," Danielle says as she approaches him.

                "Danielle, please, call me Anthony.  Welcome home," he says as he embraces her tightly.

                Danielle smiles at the easy acceptance of her stepfather.  She never imagined that he would accept her like he was doing.  _I guess not all stepparents are as bad as Rodmilla,_  she thought.

                Anthony lets her go and she was immediately embraced by both her elder sister and brother.  "Welcome home, little sister," they said to her as they embraced her.

                Danielle laughed at that.  But they were right.  She is their little sister.

                When they parted, Nicole said, "Let's get Danielle inside and get her prepared for Jenna and Le Pieu's wedding and then we can explain everything to her."  She turned and began to walk into the manor, closely followed by Anthony, Danielle, Ariella, and Michael.  Jenna and Le Pieu lingered until the rest of the servants pulled them inside so Jenna could prepare for her big day.

                One hour later, Danielle stepped out into the rose garden, where Jenna and Le Pieu's wedding would be held that very afternoon, in a beautiful silk gown adorned with tiny pearls and gemstones along the neckline.  It was much fancier than anything she had ever worn before, even fancier than the gowns that Marguerite wore.

                Ariella and Michael stepped out a moment later, gazing at their youngest sister.  She was so beautiful and the dress and her hairstyle only added to her beauty.  They were so glad that she was home.

                A few moments later, Nicole, Anthony, and Le Pieu stepped out into the garden, accompanied by Jenna's mother, father, and the rest of her family and friends.  They were all looking forward to the nuptials.  A priest was already waiting at a makeshift altar that had been placed in the garden.

                A few moments later, a flute began to play and Jenna made her way into the garden and down the makeshift aisle toward where Le Pieu and the priest were waiting.

                An hour later, they were married and Le Pieu led Jenna through the manor, out the front door, and then helped her into the carriage waiting outside.  He then got in himself and, among wishes of happiness, took off for their home.

                Jenna's family then returned to their home while Nicole, Danielle, Anthony, Michael, and Ariella headed into the manor and into the parlor to explain things to Danielle.

  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

                They were all quiet as Nicole decided on how she should start the explanation that Danielle was owed.  She needed to know why her mother hadn't been with her and why she had found out, August had told her that she was dead.

                "Well, Danielle, I guess I'd better begin 18 years ago about five months before you were born.  August had gone to Calais, for business he had said.  Well, I found out that it wasn't for that, it was to spend some time with his beautiful young mistress and," she could barely continue, but took a deep breath and continued," their children.  He had five children with her!  I couldn't stand the thought of him having children with another woman or his being unfaithful to me.  He was committing adultery!  When he arrived back home, I told him I knew the truth about his trips to Calais."

                She took another deep breath.  "He didn't even try to deny it.  Then he told me he had more than one mistress.  Between the two women in Calais, he had twelve children, all of them unable to claim any of his wealth.  I told him he could no longer have contact with them and he refused.  I told him he would regret it.  And I meant it with every fibre of my being."

                She took another deep breath.  "Two days later, I went to see Father Andrews and he helped me get started on an annulment.  The bishop and the pope approved it and annulled my marriage to August.  I was told by them to take my children with me, but you were only two months old when I was preparing to leave and August wouldn't let me take you with me until you were a little older, but I was never able to come and claim you because your father refused to let me claim you and when he died and Rodmilla took over, you literally disappeared, so I never knew where you were," Nicole said in conclusion.

                "Oh, mother.  If I had know that father had lied to me, I would have come to be with you long ago," Danielle said empathetically.

                "Oh, Danielle.  You are not at fault for this.  Your father and Rodmilla are the cause of it all.  I'm just happy that we finally found you and brought you home," Nicole said.

                "There is more, my dear sister.  You are so much more than that witch and her daughter are," Michael said to her.

                "He's right, Danielle.  Our family had a grand tradition of hading down the female's title from mother to daughter, grandmother to granddaughter, and many times from great-grandmother to great-granddaughter," Nicole said.

                "What kind of tradition?" Danielle asked.

                "The tradition of handing down the title of the women who came before them.  Arielle, being the eldest, had my old title of Marquise as her true title.  Your true title is Marquise as well, since your grandmother was a Marquise as well," Nicole explained to her daughter.

                "Wow!  I am much higher in station than Marguerite will ever be!  She will never rise above her station as far as I'm concerned," Danielle said with conviction.

                "Don't worry.  I think Rodmilla ruined it for her daughter last night when she exposed you," Ariella said.  "I saw the Prince walk off in disgust after you ran out."

                "Well, then, he will probably be marrying Princess Gabriella of Spain instead.  If that ends up being true, then I suspect we will be able to get our revenge on them after the wedding," Nicole said.

                "Of course.  That is the best time for our revenge on Rodmilla and her horrible daughters," Anthony said with conviction.

                "Just Rodmilla and Marguerite, not Jacqueline.  She was always nice to me and never treated me the way her mother and sister did.  And plus, they always mistreated her.  Jacqueline was never doted on like Marguerite was," Danielle explained to them.

                "I agree.  Leave you Jacqueline alone.  Let our revenge solely be on Marguerite and Rodmilla," Nicole said.

                "Agreed.  Jacqueline was one of the many disappointed last night after Rodmilla filled everyone in on her version of the truth about Danielle," Ariella said.

                Michael nodded in agreement with his mother and sisters.  "I agree.  Leave Jacqueline de Ghent alone.  Let her rule the manor after our revenge on her mother and sister has taken place."

                "I see your point.  We will not seek revenge on Jacqueline.  Rodmilla and Marguerite are the ones who must pay for mistreating Danielle," Anthony said.

                "We all agree.  Once the wedding has taken place, if it does, of course, we will alert Francis and Marie about what those two have done and then they will pay," Nicole said.

                They all nodded.  "Now, I believe we have a royal wedding to prepare for.  A seamstress will be here this afternoon.  She will be making the gowns for the woman as well as making Danielle a new wardrobe fitting her title," Anthony said.  "Us men will also meet with the tailor to prepare our wedding wear."

                "Agreed.  We will prepare for the wedding and then we will make Rodmilla pay for her crimes against our family," Nicole said with conviction.

                A servant comes into the room at that moment.  "Mistress, Madame Aurico is here to prepare your gowns for his majesty's wedding."

                "Thank you, Megara.  Girls, into the state room," Nicole says, motioning to one of the chambers in the manor.  The three of them head for the chamber she had pointed to.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

One Week Later

                Danielle was in her room at the Manoir de la Fere getting ready to attend the wedding of Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella of Spain.  Just as her mother had thought, Marguerite had lost her chance to be Henry's bride.  He had decided to marry as his father had originally arranged.

                A young servant named Laurel was helping Danielle with her preparations for the wedding.  At the moment, they were doing her hair in ringlets that surrounded her face.  Her dress was made of a shimmering gold satin with white antique lace trimming the sleeves and creating a layer of ruffles at the bottom.  It was the true dress of her station.  She was a Marquise and there was nothing anyone could do about it, not even Rodmilla.

                Once she was done, Danielle got up from her chair and headed down the stairs and stepped into the parlor where her stepfather and brother were already waiting for her.

                "Oh Danielle, you look absolutely beautiful!" Michael exclaimed when he saw his younger sister.

                "Your brother is correct.  You are the vision of an angel in that gown.  An absolute vision," Anthony said with a smile.

                Danielle blushed at the compliments her brother and stepfather gave her.  "Thank you Michael, Anthony."

                A moment later, both Ariella and Nicole both came down the stairs dressed in absolutely gorgeous gowns that put any gown Rodmilla and Marguerite could ever wear or afford to shame.

                "Mother, Ariella, you look wonderful!" Danielle said to both her sister and mother.  She smiled somewhat shyly as they both smiled at her.

                "So do you, my darling.  You are an absolute vision of beauty in that gown," Nicole said to her youngest child.

                "Thank you, mother," Danielle said with tears beginning to fill her eyes.  She still couldn't quite believe that she was with her true family.

                "It's time to go, my dear.  We need to get to the church before Rodmilla does," Anthony says.

                They all nod and head out the door of the manor and board the carriage.  Anthony signaled the carriage driver to head off to the church for the royal wedding.

                Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the church early enough to claim a good spot to watch the wedding and to keep an eye on Rodmilla.  Tonight, Rodmilla would receive her punishment for treating a noblewoman like a servant.

                They sat down in their pew and watched as every noble that was invited for the joyous event came and took their pew in the church.  One of the last people to come in is Rodmilla along with Jacqueline and Marguerite.  Both Rodmilla and Marguerite were wearing black veils over their faces.

                Danielle smiled slightly at the two of them.  They had not won, she had.  Marguerite was not marrying Henry and it was a sight to see.  They had lost their chance the night of the masque when Rodmilla had said Danielle was just a servant.  Today, Nicole had promised, Henry would be told the truth.

                Danielle sat quietly as she watched Henry take his place near the altar as the kings and queens took their places in thrones on opposite sides of the room.  Neither one of the pairs of royalty seemed happy that the arranged marriage was going forward.  The ones who apparently weren't the happiest about it going forward with the arranged marriage were the king and queen of Spain.  Both of them were dressed in black as if they were in mourning.

                The grand organ began playing the wedding march.  The princess of Spain, Gabriella, came in with her ladies in waiting holding onto her train and veil as she walked into the main area of the church.

                A strange sound made its way to the congregation as the Princess was walking toward the altar.  Someone was crying and crying loudly.  It took Danielle a minute to realize that the loud crying was coming from Gabriella.

                Danielle was shocked.  She thought the Spanish princess would have tried to be happy about the wedding, but it appeared that she was not at all happy about marrying Henry.

                The princess made it to the altar and her crying just got louder.  She and Henry knelt in front of the altar and her sobs grew even louder and she bent over further and started gasping for breath.

                Henry began laughing and rose from the altar and turned toward Gabriella and lifted her veil.  He could see why she was crying as she tried to explain herself in Spanish.

                "Madame, Madame," Henry said, quieting her.  "I know exactly how you feel."

                Henry kissed her on the cheek before allowing her to fly into the arms of the man she loves.  Gabriella joyously ran into her loves arms and hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

                Henry removed his cape and rushed out of the church.  Jacqueline quickly followed as well as Laurent.  Danielle rose from her family's pew and they also headed out of the church.  Nicole looked at her daughter closely.  She could see a little hope in her daughter's face.

                They walked to their carriage and rode back to the manor.

                Henry couldn't believe his good fortune.  He now saw what was important.  Love was the one thing he had in his life and he had to take it.  He ran down the line of carriages heading back to the palace when he saw the servant that Danielle had saved.  He ran up to him.  "Where is she?"

                "The baroness?" Maurice asked.

                "Nic-Danielle," The prince told him.

                "But she has been sold, sire."

                "Sold?  To whom?"

                Jacqueline answered him as she arrived at the carriage.  "To Pierre Le Pieu, your highness, just after the masque."  
                "Tell no one we have spoken, for all will reveal itself in due course," Henry said to Maurice and Jacqueline.  "Come, Laurent, there is much to be done."

                The captain of the guard nodded and giving Jacqueline a quick smile, followed after the prince.

                Half an hour later, Danielle, Ariella, and Nicole were al sitting in the study, reading and waiting to see what would happen next.  After leaving the church, the five of them had arrived at the manor and walked inside and they had decided to wait it out and see what would happen.

                Danielle glanced over at her mother and sister sitting across the room from her, faces buried in a few quite large books.  Books that Danielle was sure they weren't truly reading.  But she was trying to read her book as she waited for what would happen next.

                It had taken an hour, but the royal guard was ready to mount the rescue of Danielle.  They all rode off with the prince among them as they headed toward Le Pieu's estate.

                The ride took twenty minutes, but they arrived at the Chateau de Beynac and Henry immediately ran for the door.  He pounded on it and it was opened by none other than Jenna.

                She curtsied when she saw who it was at the door.  "What may I do for you, your majesty?"  
                "I need to speak with Le Pieu, at once!" Henry said insistently.

                "My husband is not here, your majesty.  He will be gone for several days," Jenna answered him.

                "I was told by Jacqueline de Ghent that Danielle du Barbarac was sold to Le Pieu the day after the masque," Henry said.

                "Danielle is not here, either, your majesty.  She is where she belongs, with her family, her true family," Jenna told him.

                "And where is that?" Henry asked her.

                "Nearby.  That is all I will tell you, your majesty.  You will have to find her yourself," Jenna said before Henry walked away and she then closed the door.

                Henry remounted his horse and directed the royal guard away from the chateau.  Laurent pulled his horse up alongside his good friend.  "Is she not here?"

                "No.  Le Pieu's wife told me that she is with her true family.  She wouldn't tell me where that was, just that it is nearby," Henry told him in frustration.

                "What do you want us to do?" Laurent asked.

                "We will search the countryside until we find her.  I will find her!  I will not lose her now!" Henry exclaimed.

                Laurent nodded and pulled back a bit, leaving Henry alone with his thoughts.

                Danielle had grown weary of reading, as had her mother and sister.  They had decided to go out into the gardens and enjoy what was left of a beautiful day.

                Danielle had chosen an area of the gardens where a spring-fed pond was situated.  Leaves and blossoms from the nearby trees and flowers lightly lined the surface of the pond.

                Danielle sat down at the edge of the pond and ran her hand slowly through the water, making it ripple.  Flower petals surrounded her hand as she ran her hand back and forth through the pond, dreaming of her beloved Henry and now soon, she knew, they would be reunited.


	6. Chapter Five

To my reviewers, TLSlark, Lil Lillian 14 and Dragon Healer, thank you for the excellent reviews!

And without further delay, here is chapter five

Chapter Five

That night

Danielle sat down in front of the gilded mirror in her bedchamber as her maidservant, Anne, ran a brush slowly through her hair. Anne was a young girl of 16, an orphan, upon her mother's death three years before had been taken in by the duke and duchess and had been trained to work for them. She accepted her place, but was not one to be quiet when there was an injustice in the household or in the kingdom.

Danielle had chosen the young girl for her servant a few days before because Danielle liked her spunk. She spoke her mind and no matter how many times she had been punished by the head servant, she had never changed her ways or her attitude.

Danielle closed her eyes, knowing that Anne would want to talk a bit about what had happened that day. She had discovered it was easier to listen and talk to the young woman if she had a clear mind.

"Mistress, do you want to talk about what happened today? The duchess told me it might be a sensitive subject for you," Anne said as she slowly pulled the brush through Danielle's hair.

"It's alright, Anne. You can talk about it. Today gave me a lot of hope for a possible reunion with Henry," Danielle said. She sighed slightly with each slow brush stroke.

"I am sure it did, mistress. After the prince allowed Princess Gabriella to go to her love, I'm sure you could see that he saw what love is all about," Anne said.

"I hope so. I love him so much. I know it will be a challenge for him to find me, now that I am with my mother. I just hope he doesn't try to stop finding me," Danielle said. She got up from the chair and walked to her bed. Anne pulled back the covers as Danielle crawled into the bed.

Anne covered her mistress quickly and then grabbed the candle and left the room as Danielle fell fast asleep.

* * *

Henry returned to Hautefort tired of checking throughout the countryside for where Danielle was. All he had to go on was what Jenna had said, "She is where she belongs. With her real family."

Henry had begun, with the help of the royal guard, to search every estate for wherever Danielle was. So far, there were no additional clues to where Danielle's real family was.

He entered his room and slumped down on his bed, tired, but hopeful. He was determined to find the woman he loved and he wasn't about to give up.

Henry quickly prepared for sleep and crawled beneath his covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Henry woke up bright and early the next day, hoping that today was the day he would find Danielle.

Within an hour, he and the royal guard continued their search for her.

* * *

Danielle woke up with a smile on her face at the sun shining in her window. Today, she knew would be the day that her beloved Henry would come for her. She was sure of it.

She quickly got Anne into her room and they got to work getting her ready for the day. She wanted to look perfect for Henry.

An hour later, Danielle came down the stairs dressed in a beautiful peach gown with lace trim, and peach ribbons entwined in her hair.

She walked into the dining room where her family was waiting for her. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Danielle. Apparently you slept well. Looking forward to Henry finding you today?" Michael asked with a smile.

Danielle smiled back at him. "Yes, Michael, I am," she said as she took her seat beside her sister at the table.

Ariella smiled. "I'm happy for you, sister. This is the perfect way for Henry to prove his love for you," she said.

Danielle laughed at her. "You are right! If he didn't truly love me, he wouldn't be searching for me right now," she said.

"And he will prove his love even more when he properly punishes Rodmilla and Marguerite for the way they treated you," Nicole said, giving her youngest child a small smile.

The servants began to bring their breakfast into the room, so everyone became quiet as they began to eat.


	7. Chapter Six

To all my reviewers, thank you for the excellent reviews!

And without further delay, here is chapter six

Chapter Six

Henry and the royal guard spent half the day, searching the countryside for where Danielle could be before they arrived at the Manoir de la Fere. Lunch was just being prepared as they entered the estate. Emilie, the head of the kitchen staff, noticed them and ran for her master and mistress.

She found Nicole in the study with Michael. "Duchess, his highness Prince Henry and the royal guard just entered the estate!"

"Then prepare extra for the midday meal, Emilie, so we can have our first meal with our future son-in-law," Nicole commanded.

Emilie bowed and rushed from the room as Michael rose from his chair. "I shall get Anthony so we may give his majesty a proper greeting."

"I am already here. Now, let us greet him properly. Danielle will remain in the gardens with Ariella until we explain everything to him," Anthony said from the doorway.

Nicole rose from her chair and the three of them walked through the house to the front entryway.

The three of them walked outside and bowed before Henry. "Your highness, you grace our home with your presence. To what do we owe this great honor?" Nicole asked in greeting.

"Duke, Duchess, Michael, I am searching for a young woman named Danielle. I was told that she was with her true family by Le Pieu's wife," Henry informed them.

"Then you have come to the right estate, your highness. Le Pieu's wife was once our servant Jenna and that is what we told her to tell you. You have proved your love for my stepdaughter," Anthony said with a smile.

"We will explain everything to you inside, your majesty," Michael said. He and Henry had been friends for years, but he knew to be respectful to his friend in this context.

Henry nodded as several servants came and took his horse and the horses of the guard to the stables. Henry followed Nicole, Michael, and Anthony into the manor and into the parlor and a servant directed him to an ornate chair. Nicole sat on a sofa across from him with Anthony, while Michael sat near a window on another chair.

"Your majesty, I know you must have a great many questions for us, but we will try to answer all of them," Anthony said.

"Yes, Anthony, I do. My first question is how can Danielle be your stepdaughter?"

"I can answer that, Henry. Danielle is my daughter. I am the mother that Danielle believed was dead," Nicole said.

"Why didn't she realize that you were here all this time? Why were you not with her?"

"It was beyond my control, Henry. I would've had her with me if August hadn't been so stubborn and allowed me to take Danielle with me when our marriage was annulled. And she would've been with me sooner if Rodmilla hadn't turned her into a servant in her own home. That took her away from my sight for ten years," Nicole said.

"Why did you have your marriage annulled?" Henry asked.

"August committed adultery against me with two young women in Calais and I found out about it. I was just a few months away from giving birth to Danielle when I found out. I told him to end his relationships with them and he refused. The annulment was granted when Danielle was two months old. I was told to take all my children with me, but August refused to allow me to take Danielle, so I just waited for a time to claim her," Nicole explained to him.

"Once Nicole and I married, we watched and waited for the right time to claim her, but August stood in our way every time," Anthony said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Henry asked.

"By family tradition of the du Loncret family, the titles of the women before them are handed down to them. Danielle's title is Marquise, which was her grandmother's title," Nicole said.

Henry smiled. His beautiful Danielle was a Marquise, even that was someone his father would approve of. She was a noblewoman of a much higher rank than Rodmilla and Marguerite would ever be. He also smiled as he envisioned how he would punish those witches that mistreated his beloved.

"Where is Danielle right now?" Henry asked.

"She is in the gardens with Ariella," Anthony informed him.


	8. Chapter Seven

To my wonderful reviewers, Aisling-Siobhan, Alexia31, and Beauty0102, thank you for the reviews!

Sorry this chapter took so long. Between work and school, I haven't had much time to write. But I will try to have the next chapter out a lot sooner.

Read and review!

Chapter Seven

Minutes later, Henry ventured out into the gardens of the manoir with Laurent just behind him. The fresh air filled his lungs as he chose the path to the right. He walked through many types of flowers and flowering plants before coming to the pond where Danielle was sitting, just as she had the day before. He watched as she gently ran her hand through the water, the petals of the flowers surrounding her hand.

Danielle spoke a moment later. "Hello."

Henry knelt at her side and kissed her. She returned it. She smiled as they parted. "Did mother and Anthony tell you about who I am, your highness?"

"Yes, they did. And it's Henry if you don't mind," Henry said with a smile.

"Henry, Rodmilla and Marguerite must be punished for how they treated me. You know that as well as I do," Danielle said, looking into his eyes.

Henry returned her glance. "Of course, they must be punished. And punished properly, Marquise," he said with a teasing smile.

"You have an idea of how you can punish the two of them, do you not?" Danielle asked, her eyes twinkling.

"How would you like it if we made those two into servants in the palace or here serving your family?" Henry asked.

Danielle giggled. "That sounds like the perfect punishment for the two of them. Assign Rodmilla to the palace and Marguerite here and have them discover just how they treated me by treating them the same way," sje said.

"I know. I wonder if father would agree to it," Henry said.

"Why don't we allow your father to have some fun with them first? Make them think that their punishment is something else, then tell them that they have a different choice," Danielle said.

Henry smiled. Danielle knew exactly what to do. "That sounds perfect! Now, your mother mentioned that it was time for the midday meal, so we had better get inside," he said.

Henry helped her up and the two of them headed back into the manor for the midday meal.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Danielle and her family followed the royal guard as their carriage rode toward the palace. Henry kept his horse alongside the carriage so that he could gaze upon his beloved. 

Henry knew his father would be shocked once he heard the truth about Danielle. Duke Anthony de la Fere had been his father's friend for many years. For King Francis, finding out that his good friend's stepdaughter was mistreated would cause his father to take action. Henry knew that Rodmilla wouldn't be a baroness much longer.

Their arrival was met by Queen Marie. "Oh, Nicole! I am so happy for you! I am glad you have your daughter with you."

"Thank you, your highness. Now, I would have had her with me if it hadn't been for Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent turning her into a servant in her own home," Nicole said.

"Of course. Francis is waiting to hear what happened and how you wish to proceed," Marie said.

The family, Marie, and Henry entered the palace and walked into the King's conference room where King Francis was waiting.

"Anthony, Nicole, welcome. And Marquise, please accept my humblest apologies for how you were treated the night of the masque," Francis said/

"It is alright, your highness. You didn't know the full truth about who I am. I didn't even know the truth about who I am," Danielle said.

"I am glad that you found your youngest child, Nicole. I should've done something to reunite the two of you much sooner," Francis said.

"I doubt that you could've done very much. Auguste probably would've kept her with him at all costs, while Rodmilla would've hidden behind a lie," Nicole said.

Francis nodded, knowing now how adept Rodmilla was in lying. She had lied at tea with Marie days before, she had lied at the masque and she had lied to Nicole for years about Danielle. He was definitely going to make that woman pay.

A moment later, Laurent came into the room with Jacqueline by his side. When she saw her stepsister, her eyes went wide.

"Danielle, what are you doing here? Who are these people with you?" she asked.

"Jacqueline, this is my mother and stepfather, the Duke and Duchess de la fere, my older sister, the Marquise Ariella de la Fere, and my older brother Lord Michael de la Fere," Danielle said to her stepsister.

Jacqueline's shock grew, then changed to anger at her mother. "Mother kept you away from them all these years. She will pay!"


End file.
